Lightning Strikes
by dingchavez1984
Summary: A freak accident leaves some wondering what could be lost. Tidus Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning Strikes**

**Author's notes: I don't own Final Fantasy X, please don't sue.**

"He, he, he, he..." Turning around Tidus found Rikku looking around nervously "Are you feeling ok?" Walking through the Thunder Plains was enough to get anyone on edge, but it seemed to affect Rikku more then the others.

Lightning striking everywhere, it was enough to make a person huddle into a corner and hope that it would stop. Unfortunately it wasn't called the Thunder Plains for nothing, it would never cease, Auron had said as much going into this barren wasteland. A few more lightning strikes lit up the sky, unfortunately one of them hit too close for comfort to Rikku. Giving one last scream of despair, she lay face down on the cold hard ground. If one had looked at her from afar it would seem that she had died from the fright alone.

Luckily it was just a temporary paralysis; she soon crawled toward Tidus, huddled next to his leg. "No more…no more thunder. Let's rest there!" Pointing to a structure in the distance, Tidus was amazed he hadn't seen it himself. It seemed to be an inn of some sort, "The thunder here will not stop. It's better for us to get past it quickly." Auron didn't quite have the flair of a considerate person. Guess all those years of being around Jecht hadn't helped him much in the way of dealing with people.

"I know but…that's unreasonable." Rikku was adamant that they stay in the inn, deciding to help the young woman who had saved his life; Tidus asked them if they could stay at the inn. The others continued to walk toward the end of the plains, Tidus was about to call to them once more, unfortunately for him an enormous bolt of lightning raced toward the plains and literally turned him into a light bulb.

Immense pain surged through his body, Tidus didn't know how long it lasted, but he could clearly see the anguished faces of both Rikku and Yuna. And if he had to guess he could see the same level of concern pass over Lulu's face, right before everything went dark for the teen.

Racing toward the youth who had the decency to actually care about her fear of lightning, Rikku checked him for a pulse. Finding one, though faint, Rikku ordered the group to stay at the inn. Auron was about to intervene, when Lulu and Yuna turned their steely glares toward him. "The inn now! We have to get him inside." Yuna wasn't about to let the one thing that was good in the world be taken from her.

Trying her best to carry the teen, Rikku knew she would need help; luckily Wakka carried the teen the rest of the way into the inn. What they found on the inside was a nice and homey establishment. Surprised by the smoking body of Tidus, the innkeeper didn't speak her usual greeting. "Do you have a room available?" Nodding her head, the innkeeper pointed toward her right hand side. Nodding her head, Yuna motioned for Wakka to find a room and lay down Tidus there.

The women gathered, it seemed odd that they disregarded both Kimari and Auron but now was not a time of etiquette. "Yuna you should try to cure him as best you can."

"I understand Lulu." On her way, Yuna didn't see the look of concern that passed over both Rikku's and Lulu's faces. "I can help too, I know tons of potions and creams to help with the burns."

"That sounds good, you should head in as well." Rikku was more then happy to escape from the monster who wanted her to endure more of the nasty weather outside. Lulu was conflicted, though she had no reason to head back there, she was concerned for the youth. She remembered all too clearly the statement that he had made at Guadosalam. "I think you're more my type." It was a flippant remark at best, but she could see the light shine through his eyes when he spoke.

Wakka had returned from depositing the teen on one of the many rooms in the inn. He had said that Tidus was inside, but he didn't know how well he was, it seemed that both Rikku and Yuna had forcefully pushed him out of the room. Saying something along the lines of helping the patient.

Lulu's inner conflict continued, though she could not help the young man, she wouldn't stand idly by as he was treated to by both Rikku and Yuna. Quickly slipping away, Lulu walked down the hallways of the inn till she heard the whispering of female voices. She knew the voice of her summoner anywhere, knocking was a formality at best, and she entered soon after without the consent of either woman.

"How is he?" Looking on at the proceedings, Lulu was shocked to see that much of the young man's clothes had caught fire and burned off. Blushing a little, Lulu did not look away though.

"He's a little burnt around his torso, it seemed the lightning had made the clothing catch fire. What I'm more concerned about is the inner damage." Although Yuna was blushing as well, she was nonetheless tending to the poor teen as well.

"I'll fix up a soothing cream for those burns, hopefully we have enough ingredients." Rikku was the only one not affected by the teen's lack of clothing, though that may have to do with her rather scant clothing options.

Looking at the young man, lying on the bed, Lulu couldn't help but draw comparisons to her love from another time. Chappu had left this world long ago, but it was still hard for Lulu to let go. And looking at the teen, there was no way she could avoid the obvious similarities, from the way he talked, to the way he looked and also his utter naïve outlook on life in general.

It burned her inside that she could do nothing to help the youth, but she was comforted by the care she saw provided by both women. Rikku had found enough ingredients and was hard at work concocting a cream to sooth away the nasty burns that littered Tidus. Yuna had already checked and rechecked the inner workings of the young man, but she could not come up with a reason why he was still in such a deep slumber.

If she had to guess, it might have been his bodies natural reaction to the lightning, shutting down so he could repair properly. Looking at Tidus, Yuna could not help the tears that came to her eyes. Just a second ago she was worried about Seymour's proposal, but now that seemed so far away from her now. All she could see was the slumbering form of Tidus, how would she feel if he ever left her?

"It'll be alright Yuna, I'm sure he will be fine." Lulu could see the love that shined from Yuna to Tidus, she knew that it was wrong to think of the young man in the way she had. Unfortunately for her, her heart never listens to what the mind believes is wrong.

Rikku was in a world of her own, after finishing the mixture, she was applying it to all the burns she could see. Feeling the young man's skin underneath her fingertips, Rikku could feel the warmth that he held. The only one who cared enough to wait for her and make sure that she was okay before continuing on. He had been the one to concede to her request to stay at this inn. He had started to walk toward the group when he was hit, if he had just left her behind and walked with the group in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

Rikku knew that might not be the truth, but it was one reality that she could not escape. Looking down at Tidus, Rikku saw someone who would protect her from danger or whatever may come her way. He looked like someone who would truly care for her, something she had always wished for.

Looking back at the two other women in the room, Rikku could also see the concern for the blond haired youth. But tempered with that concern was something else, fear was clearly there, fear for the safety of the young man. But that wasn't the only thing, in their eyes she could also see affection, something that mere concern wouldn't show.

Smiling back at Tidus, Rikku knew that she might have a little competition for the youth, but she always knew the best things in life weren't always the easiest to embrace. Deciding that he had enough cream on his body, Rikku stepped back to look at her handiwork.

"He looks like a ice cream cone."

"Hey! I'll have you know that is very good for burns." Smiling at the younger woman, Lulu couldn't help herself, she laughed at the absurdity of the frosting covered teen. It drew a smile from Yuna, though she was loath to admit that she missed seeing the teens chiseled physique. "Well now what? Any changes Yuna?"

"I don't know Lulu, he's very tired that's for sure. It might be an innate instinct to sleep and recuperate from the injury. Though I am worried about the depth of the slumber, it would seem that he was in a coma." Shocked by the younger woman's statement, Lulu couldn't imagine how horrifying it was to be in such a state.

"Coma? Is it really that bad?"

"It would seem so, I will stay to follow his progress, you two can lie down in the other rooms." Lulu wasn't about to leave the youth, "That isn't necessary, I will keep watch. Yuna you should get some rest."

Rikku wasn't about to be kicked out of the room, "Why don't we all just stay here? I mean there's room enough for all of us. I am sure I am not the only worried about Tidus." While it was true that the room was big enough for four people, Lulu was reluctant to allow Yuna to stay, because of her feelings toward the young man.

"Then it's settled, I'll keep first watch." Yuna decisively stomped any arguments about the lack of sleep or her feelings for the teen. Without any more reason to keep the two out, Lulu just accepted the situation and tried to get comfortable in the room.

Rikku sat in a small loveseat next to the comatose teen, she was exhausted by the long day and the fear she had felt on the plains. Still, she wanted to stay as close to him as she could.

Lulu saw the younger woman sliding up to the teen, she decided that she had the right idea. Quickly retrieving the other two chairs in the room, she deposited them next to the bed of the blond haired teen. Resting on the chair, Lulu soon felt the pull of sleep take her, lowering her head she allowed herself to sleep as close to Tidus as possible.

Looking at the two other women, Yuna was surprised by their concern for the blitzball player. She was tired as well, but she had said that she would stand first watch, unfortunately for her she just didn't have the energy to stay up anymore. Her face drifted closer to Tidus and soon she fell asleep staring into the handsome teens face. Yuna could not remember the time when she had such a sense of peace and security around another person other then Lulu and Wakka.

It was an odd scene, three young women watching over a young man from the lost city of Zanarkand. All three seemed to be moving closer and closer to the teen as sleep claimed them. It was almost like a subconscious urge to be near the youth at any cost, whether they were awake or not really didn't matter.

In all the commotion about the health of the young man, the three women didn't notice a small mark that had been engraved onto the teen. It seemed like nothing more then the place where the lightning had coursed through him, but it had transformed into a star of some sort. Who knows what this would bring?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning Strikes**

**Author's notes: I don't own Final Fantasy X, please don't sue.**

In the dead of night, with the howling wind and lightning brightening the sky, Tidus awoke to find all three of the women in their group lying on top of him in one fashion or another. Though it would have surprised anyone else, it seemed like a triviality to Tidus. It wasn't everyday you survived a huge bolt of lightning coursing through your body.

It was a wonder that he was able to open his eyes at all; in all likelihood the bolt should have killed him. Tidus wondered how he had survived, was it the lightning rod close by? Had it taken some of the electricity from the bolt? Or could it have been that the bolt wasn't as massive as he had thought it to be? Although the reasoning was suspect, Tidus was alive, at least he had that. Not only that, but Tidus felt better then he had ever felt before. It was like the electricity from the bolt had somehow fused to his body and given him a boost of energy. For the first time in a long time, Tidus felt all was right with the world. There were no lingering feelings of contempt for his old man, no worries about how they would get to the end of the ordeal with these summons and such. It just felt nice to be in a warm bed and surrounded by the quite probably the most beautiful women in all of Spira.

Looking down at the three, Tidus questioned how he had gotten so lucky that he could be blessed with these angels watching over him. Each had a way about her that seemed to be tangible; Rikku with her overall optimism and cheerful attitude, Yuna with her determination and courage to get through all of this, and finally Lulu with her ice cold demeanor that hid her true self. It didn't help much that all three women were also gifted by the gods with their bountiful assets and shapely contours.

It was hard enough dealing with being struck by lightning, now he had to deal with three warm and supple bodies rubbing up against him. Each one in a deep slumber, their pert mouths open in such a cute and agonizing torture for Tidus. If they didn't awaken soon, Tidus didn't know what would happen, he knew he couldn't take much more of it.

The lightning might have caused him to go into a coma, but it also did things to him that he couldn't have imagined. He was especially tuned into everything around him; it was like his whole body was fine tuned to the peak of performance. Which was strange since he was just struck with lightning, but it seemed to have the opposite affect for him, he couldn't hope to explain it. He could smell the lilac in Yuna's hair, a subtle hint of peaches that wafted from Rikku, and the smell of strawberries that seemed to permeate throughout Lulu's body.

Tidus didn't know it, but he was also exuding a scent, well more like a calling. His body was producing the scents that it knew would drive women crazy with lust; it was all in the advancement of Tidus and his lineage. Though he didn't know it, Tidus could sure feel it, from the way Rikku, Lulu and Yuna were slowly inching their way closer and closer to him.

Though they were still asleep, the women were causing all kinds of trouble for Tidus. He knew if he didn't get away soon, he would do something either he would regret or worse. He didn't want to hurt any of the women; they were all his family now that he had lost his whole world in Zanarkand. Snuggling into the youth wasn't helping; Tidus didn't know how to get out of Rikku's or Lulu's grip without waking them up.

Though the alternative was not good, he could feel their warmth radiating from their bosom and their lower lips. He could even sense that they were having a very exciting dream, from the way they were breathing heavily and gasping his name in their sleep.

The low moaning of his name wasn't helping Tidus extract himself from the two beautiful women. But the killing blow was when Yuna placed herself right on top of him, how had she known where he was in the dark? She was slowly grinding herself into the teen; it wasn't exactly what Tidus had in mind when he wanted to get to know the young summoner more. All these actions were done without the women awakening, Tidus really didn't want to know what would happen when they did wake up.

Unfortunately it wasn't any better when they were asleep; Lulu was rubbing her body all over the left side of Tidus. While Rikku was rubbing on the right, it was enough to make little Tidus to wake up and take notice. Though that was another problem when Yuna was directly on top of him and grinding into his most precious bodily possession. Feeling the warmth from three women and their supple bodies, Tidus couldn't stand it anymore. He leapt out of bed and displaced all three women, from the shaking of their heads it seemed they had awakened.

Now Tidus knew he was in trouble, "Wha…what happened? Rikku was the first one to notice that she wasn't on the nice warm bed anymore. Looking around she spotted Tidus and hugged him with all her might. "Tidus! You're okay, thank Yevon! But how are you out of bed? You had burns all over your body and you were in a coma."

Shaking themselves awake, both Yuna and Lulu soon joined in on the hug with Rikku. "Thank Yevon you are alive, I don't know what I would do without you." Yuna wasn't usually this open, but the scare of losing Tidus had caused her to open up more. Lulu was sniffling a bit, she had really thought that Tidus was hurt badly, but just seeing him awake and walking brought tears to her eyes. While Tidus didn't mind the womanly attention, he also had the slight problem of little Tidus, which wasn't so little anymore.

Trying his best to shift it away from the women, Tidus knew it was only a matter of time before they felt it. Unfortunately for him, Lulu felt it soon enough and she wasn't the least bit shy to voice it. "Tidus, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Well it's not like it's my fault, you three have been rubbing against me all this time." Yuna would have fainted dead away if she wasn't still clinging onto Tidus, Rikku was laughing her head off at the situation. While Lulu was smiling slightly, each woman could feel the pull of the teen, he seemed to radiate lust. Lulu was the first to succumb to it; she started to really give Tidus a show.

She didn't understand her feelings for the youth, but she knew that she wanted to express it as much as she could. Stepping away from the teen, Lulu started to really show what a black mage looked like underneath all the clothing. Her black coat was the first thing to go, and soon all you could see was the black lace undergarments that hugged her pale and supple body. Tidus was shocked from the sheer beauty of the woman, smiling throughout Lulu gave Tidus a come-hither stare.

Rikku wasn't about to let Lulu steal the show, dazzling Tidus with her teal green eyes, Rikku showed how sensual the Al Bhed could be. First came her leather gloves, then the shorts she was so accustomed wearing. Next was the leather top she always sported, underneath it all were white cotton undergarments with a lacy design.

Aghast at the display by the two women, Yuna didn't know what to do, unfortunately for her Lulu knew what she wanted. Grabbing onto the blond haired youth, Lulu guided him back to the bed. She was going to show him all the ways she could make him happy.

With her hips swaying to the beat of an invisible drum, Lulu truly evoked the provocative succubus. Her lingerie left little to the imagination; Tidus was entranced by her display and was soon under her spell. Rikku decided to join in on the dance, moving her body much like Lulu was doing, though she could see the difference in their measurements.

Tidus was amazed by the spectacle in front of him, if he had been struck down now, he knew he would be happy when he went. Soon the two women were on either side of him, very much like they were when they had unknowingly been torturing him in their sleep. Now they were much more adept at truly eliciting moans of excitement from the teen. Feeling the muscular teen, Lulu was reminded on how much she loved blitzball for the way the game shaped their players. "Just lie down and enjoy." Feeling the warm breath of a exotic and beautiful woman was enough to let any man let go of all control. Kissing up the side of his face, and soon settling on a searing kiss on the lips, Lulu was dazzling Tidus with her knowledge of all things that made him groan in pleasure. Nibbling at the side of his ear, Rikku was doing her own damage to the teen, soon he would be nothing but a pile of mush in their women's hands.

Looking to her right, Rikku could see Yuna wringing her hands and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Not one to leave anyone out of the fun, Rikku called to Yuna, "Yunie…come over here and show Tidus what a real summoner can do."

Surprised by the invitation, Yuna slowly walked toward the trio, she could see Lulu slowly working her way down Tidus and soon would be coming to his sword. Looking at the two women in their undergarments, Yuna knew that she had to lose all her inhibitions if she wanted to fight for Tidus and his love. Her lovely summoner's robes would have to go, with their white fabric and the yellow sash that was dotted with symbols.

Slowly taking off the sash, Yuna soon was left in her white robes and they soon came down as well. Now left in her white undergarments, Tidus could truly see the wonder that was Yuna in all her splendor. Smiling shyly at the stares she was receiving from not only Tidus but Rikku, Yuna slowly walked toward the trio until she was lying in front of Tidus. Tidus could feel all the warmth that the three women held, his hands were roaming all over Lulu's body. Until they came to rest on her sizable bosom, he caressed the woman in his hands. Quickly pulling down on the last piece of fabric that was in between him and his obsession for the past hour. Tidus saw Lulu in all her glory, but the other women were not sitting idly by.

While he was undressing Lulu, Rikku and Yuna were doing the same to him, and with Rikku's knives it was quick work to make the teen bare as the day he was born. Looking on the teen, Rikku could feel the temperature rising, she felt warm all over and she knew that she wanted to have Tidus.

Lulu was soon down on all fours next to Yuna, she wanted to try the sword that would stab through her. Licking slowly at it like a ice cream cone, Lulu was soon joined on either side by Yuna and Rikku. Tidus was looking down on the most sensual scene he had ever dreamed possible. Three women were licking and sucking on him, he couldn't believe his life. Though thinking was not high on Tidus's priorities at the moment, he was trying his best to not climax too soon.

Unfortunately for him, Lulu knew he was close and was soon sucking with abandon. Plus the added feeling of Rikku and Yuna massaging him down there, well it was enough for any man to endure. Lulu could sense the essence before Tidus even scream out her name. He held her head down as deep as he could go into her throat, spewing load after load of his essence deep into her. It was so much that she soon had to pull back and let the rest fall over her bosom. Luckily for her, Yuna and Rikku were more then happy to clean up the mess. Suckling and licking all they could from the bosom of Lulu, Yuna and Rikku were making the woman moan in waves. With Lulu kneeling on all fours, Tidus headed toward her rear, and soon removed her last undergarment so he could stare at her voluptuous rear end.

Giving it a kiss, Tidus was soon busy with other things, like licking her lower lips to get them ready for something more. Greedily suckling on her lips, Tidus was making Lulu writhe around in unadulterated lust. While Tidus was greedily suckling on Lulu's lips, Rikku was using Lulu's mouth for her own. Removing her white lacy undergarments, Rikku guided Lulu's head to right between her thighs. The sultry black mage knew just what to do, she was lapping away at the dirty blonds lips.

Yuna had enjoyed the taste of Tidus, and she wanted more, crawling beneath Lulu, Yuna soon found her prize and grabbed onto it with both her hands. Tidus thrust into the soft hands of the summoner, but that wasn't the only surprise for the youth. Soon the woman that he had seen take on monsters of all kinds with her aeons, was bobbing down on him with her beautiful pert mouth.

It was a scene of pure lust in the room; Tidus lapping away at Lulu, Lulu doing the same for Rikku, and Yuna bobbing away on Tidus. The moment would have to be broken somehow, it was Rikku who finally climaxed and coated Lulu's face with all her juices. Lulu couldn't say that she minded the taste, but her mind was elsewhere as she experienced her own climax. She thoroughly splashed Tidus with her lovely juices, Tidus just couldn't get enough, he was literally grabbing her rear end and pushing himself even deeper into her lovely lips.

Tidus could feel his sword at full mast, ever so slowly removing himself from Yuna's luscious lips, Tidus aligned himself at Lulu's entrance. Lulu could feel the youth teasing her, she was thrusting backwards hoping to get him to meet her and pound away. But Tidus wanted to prolong the moment, but he wasn't cruel and he soon felt Lulu envelope his sword in her lovely embrace. Stopping at her maidenhood, Tidus looked at Lulu, she gave a nod of her head. Tidus quickly took her maidenhood and then stayed still, to allow Lulu to get used to his size and for her to deal with the pain of the barrier breaking. Though soon the lust took over again and Lulu was the one pulling away and thrusting back. She wanted Tidus to give her a real pounding, Tidus was only too happy to oblige. He held her hips and went to town on Lulu, he was pounding away so fiercely that she was pushed toward the bed. She held on for dear life while Tidus gave her the pounding of her life.

Her bosom heaved to and fro with the thrusting of her lover, Yuna didn't get her reward but she knew where it would be. Crawling under the pair, Yuna started licking at the place where the two met. She could taste Lulu and Tidus, it was a wonderful combination.

Rikku had ridden her wave of euphoria for a good five minutes, but now she was back and she witnessed Tidus jack hammering into the black haired goddess. From the look on her face, Lulu had been treated to numerous climaxes from the rough pounding she was receiving. It also helped that all of Spira could have heard her moans and screams of pleasure, plus the continued utterance of Tidus's name. Tidus was close to his release, with just a few more thrusts, Tidus reared back and pounded into Lulu one last time and emptied his warmth into Lulu. Load after load filled the woman, she was having another climax just from the warmth of the essence in her.

Lulu didn't have enough space for all the cream and soon it was leaking out from her entrance. Yuna was all too happy to lap it up, Tidus fell back and with an audible pop he was out of Lulu's warm embrace. Meaning that all the cream was up for grabs, Yuna grabbed both of Lulu's legs and split her wide open.

Flopping down on her chest with her rear end in the air, Lulu was a sight to see, also with Tidus's essence dripping out of her. Yuna was happily sucking away at her entrance and was enjoying the mixture of Lulu's juices and Tidus's. Lulu was totally out of it, she had the biggest smile on her face though. Rikku continued to watch as her normally shy and conservative cousin was suckling away at another woman's entrance.

With Yuna preoccupied with Lulu, this was Rikku's chance at Tidus, she slowly lowered herself from the bed and crawled over to the blond haired teen. Seeing that Tidus would need some incentive to get to full mast, Rikku went to work with gusto. She was soon blowing him with a speed that was only seen rarely in battle. Tidus had awoken from his climax induced slumber to find Rikku hard at work to get him back to shape for another round.

Tidus only had one thought going through his mind, 'This is going to be a long night.'


End file.
